Finding New Life
by allthefandomsaremine
Summary: While out exploring a new island the strawhats happen upon a young girl in dire need of their help. But who is she and what happened too her? Join them as they sail into brand new adventures with a new determined friend.


**AN: Hi guys, sorry I didn't put the authors note up last night but it was really late and just wanted to post it. I'm really excited about this story enjoy :)**

**Spoiler alert: If you aren't past enies lobby turn back now (unless you don't mind spoilers)**

* * *

><p>I was pulled from the darkness of a dreamless sleep by a soft cold speck landing on my right cheek. <em>What is that? <em>I thought sluggishly as the object turned to liquid on my skin. Sleepily I tried to wipe away the small drop with my hand, but it wouldn't move. Instead a burning fire spread from my fingertips up to my shoulder, pulling my mind out of its sleepy haze and into a panicking frenzy. I wrenched my eyes open and was blinded by a bright, white light burning into my retinas. I quickly shut them again, trying to stop the tearing agony that had built up in the base in my skull. I was unsuccessful.

The burning sensation spread through all of my body and I tried to scream, but I couldn't open my mouth or make my vocal chords work. Instead I only managed a quiet gasp as I was almost pulled back into an unconscious state. I pushed back at the impending darkness and after a few agonising minutes the fire subsided and was replaced with a deep set ache.

Not willing to open my eyes again, lest I inadvertently threw my broken body into another bout of searing agony. Instead I settled on trying to move my fingertips. _Nothing, _I thought, panic bubbling in my chest. My breathing became more laboured as I worked to gather my scrambled thoughts, trying to focus on the important ones. _What am I laying on? _I concentrated on what my skin felt.

My body seemed to be fairly straight from head to toe, my arms deviating slightly from my sides with my palms upwards. Whatever I was lying on was freezing. My arms and legs seemed to be bare against the ground, a strong but slightly wet surface pressed against my skin, so cold it seemed to burn. My clothes, which for some reason was only a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, were practically soaked with ice cold water.

Carefully I eased my eyelids apart, allowing my eyes to adjust to the harsh whiteness above me. _Clouds? _I thought, gazing up at the white billowing sky, before notice the swirling, feather-like specs that seemed to be falling from above. _Is that… snow? _I watched in wonder as the snowflakes danced above me. The sight was breath taking, having never seen snow in real life before. _It's so beautiful, _I thought, trying to reach for the white substance before remembering my inability to move.

It was a bittersweet predicament, witnessing a beautiful feat of nature while it threatened my life. I slowly rolled my eyes around in my head, taking in my surroundings as best I could. There were some snow covered hills in the distance, rising and falling along the horizon, otherwise however, there was just a flat white blanket spread in every direction. Only the wind and my own erratic breathing made noise in the barren snow filled plain.

_I'm so cold, _I thought, _yet it feels like my bones are on fire. _I tried once more to wriggle my fingers, straining with all the mental might I could gather. Slowly a suffocating darkness pressed in on my consciousness, shutting my brain down and once again I slipped into unconsciousness

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I finally came too I found that all of my limbs were numb with cold. Prying my near frozen eyelids open I once again looked around, hoping that somehow my situation might have improved. It hadn't. Most of my body had been covered in a thin layer of powdery snow and the once dancing snowflake filled sky had turned into a flurry of ice shards striking at any bare skin. The soft billowing white clouds had also transformed, their once fluffy form now a mass of menacing dark grey sheets swirling together in the angry tango of an approaching storm.

A wet warmth ran down my cheeks as I silently wept. _I don't want to die! _I thought frantically searching for some kind of solution, but none came. _How did this happen? How did I even get here? _I thought, realising that I had no clue as to how I ended up in the middle of a frozen, snow covered plain. _What's the last thing I remember? _I cast my mind back, searching for anything. But there was nothing, I couldn't remember anything. More tears ran down my face as my situation became even harder for me to comprehend. _Why?! _

Suddenly a new sound reached my ears through the sound of the now strong gusty wind. It was a loud steady crunching that reminded me of walking through a field of dead leaves. Straining to hear more I also noted the sound of something being dragged across the ground. I felt my chest swell with hope as I saw a figure making its way through the mild storm to the left of me. The figure seemed to be pulling a large square shaped object.

I tried to call out, to let them know I was here, but I couldn't. I still couldn't make a sound. I felt despair trickle into the hole left by my dissipating hope as the figure kept going and soon disappeared from my sight. _No! Please don't leave me! _I silently pleaded, tears pouring down my cheeks causing large rivulets in the icy crust that was beginning to cover my face.

_No! No! No! No! _I inwardly shrieked. Feeling the heavy weight of despair settle inside the pit of my stomach. I was defeated, my only hope was gone and I was all alone, unable to move, unable to make a sound. _I'm going to die here and there's nothing I can do. _I closed my eyes, feeling myself begin to slip away again. _No, _a small voice in my brain whispered, and my eyes shot open again.

_I can't! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! IT'S NOT MY TIME YET! I WON'T DIE UNTIL I AM GOOD AND READY! _I inwardly screamed in defiance, challenging the Grimm Reaper who must be hovering near by, waiting to collect my soul. The burning will of survival spread through my body like wild fire, spreading a burning sensation through my veins. This was a different kind of burning, it wasn't like the fires of agony that paralyse and torture one's body, this pulsed and raged within, pumping adrenaline and determination into the bloodstream.

My fingers twitched, shifting the soft layer of snow that was covering them. It was almost unbearable to move them that miniscule amount, but still I pressed on, forcing them to curl slightly and gently rolled over onto my side. My body screamed at me to stop, to just give in, but I wouldn't. I had to live.

Gingerly, I got onto one knee, dragging in a ragged breath, preparing myself. _If I fall no it's all over. _I thought trying to steady my trembling body. Finally, I drew myself onto my feet and staggered through the storm which seemed to be getting worse with every passing second. I walked through the dagger like ice, in pursuit of the figure I had seen pass by mere minutes ago.

_I will live, I will live, I will live… _I repeated over and over in my mind, trying to keep my feet in time with the words. I stumbled blindly, tripping over hidden hollows and rises in the ground. With every step the wildfire within me seemed to die down. I don't know how long I walked for, I only know that I had started to sway violently with every step, my wave of adrenaline apparently spent.

I could no longer focus on anything and my ears were filled with an excruciating ringing, so I did not see the humanoid figure in front of me until it turned and shouted something at me. Unable to hear the exact words of the figure I stopped, swaying on the spot, and stared at the unmoving figure for a few unsteady seconds. "Help me," I whispered as the edges of my vision began to fade. "Please," and then, for the second time that day, I passed out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dammit!" Zoro muttered, scratching the back of his head, "Everything looks the same, how am /I supposed to find the other in this crap?!" He said scowling at the storm that was blowing all around him. He had been sent to get firewood in the forest next to the ship over an hour ago but he just couldn't seem to find his way back to the ship.

_**Crunch**_

"I wouldn't try it if I were you." Zoro growled and slipped his sword out of its case a few centimetres, turning to face whatever foolish creature had decided to try and sneak up on him. When he turned however he was faced with the last thing he had expected.

A young girl, she must've been around his age, was standing on the spot swaying dangerously. Her long dark blonde hair was hanging limply over her shoulders, ice weaving in and out of her fine locks. Her skin was as pale as a corpses and her lips were tinted blue. Blood dripped down from the corner of her mouth and had coagulated in thick clumps all over her battered body. Her thin shirt and denim shorts were also coated in blood and one of her shoulders seemed to be at the wrong angle. Honestly Zoro felt that this twig like girl could give him a run for his money when it came to impressive injuries.

He watched as her eyes began to glaze over, her lips moved and he could only just hear her tiny voice over the sound of the wind. "Help me," "Please". And he dove forward to catch the girl as she collapsed.

In her sudden faint her shirt had flicked upwards and Zoro had noticed odd colouring on her side. Grimacing he lifted the hem of her shirt just high enough to see the horrible purple discoloration of her swollen side. _Shit, _he thought and gentle lifted the girl up into his arms. She was even lighter than he had initially thought and he tied his load of firewood around his waist, his search for the Thousand sunny had just become far more urgent.

**A/N: So there we have it, please leave a review :) **


End file.
